Cambiemos los papeles
by Mary Yuet
Summary: Dárien estaba harto de la infidelidad de Serena, así que buscará a Seiya y le propondrá un trato ¿Funcionará?. Ladys Kou Mamochas las invito a leer!


**Dárien estaba harto de la infidelidad de Serena, así que buscará a Seiya y le propondrá un trato ¿Funcionará?**

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes que se utilizan en este one shot son de Sailor Moon, los cuales pertenecen a la genial cabeza de Naoko Takeuchi; y yo, ya quisiera que Dárien fuera mío pero no ha querido cederme los derechos, así que sin más les dejo está locura.**

.

.

√**v^√v^√…C****AMBIEMOS LOS PAPELES…** **√v^√v^√ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otro día más que había quedado con su princesa para comer, y está nuevamente le había dado una negativa.

Antes de que Dárien saliera de su oficina para dirigirse al restaurant en el que había hecho la reservación para comer con su amada, está le había llamado para cancelar de última hora, según ella, porque tenía una reunión urgente y que además era obligatoria.

Genial, a su grandioso jefe se le había ocurrido hacer una junta a la hora de la comida como otras veces más, si otras tantas anteriores, en las que el verdugo de su superior les hacía trabajar como esclavos toda su jornada y cuando ya se merecían un descanso para su refrigerio, este sin ningún escrúpulo les cortaba de una zanjada ese merecido y ansiado momento.

Al menos eso es lo que siempre le relataba su novia, y él confiaba en ella, siempre lo hacía, hasta hace poco…

**.**

Después de una llamada para cancelar, la cual le había hecho hace un par de meses, Dárien había tenido que acudir a comer sólo, ya que la reservación estaba hecha, y era un lugar muy prestigiado, en el cual costaba mucho poder hacer una. Así que sin más tomó su saco y salió para dicho lugar.

Lo bueno que a pesar de todo no se había sentido tan mal, ya que no era el único que comía sólo, Y cuando ya iba de salida alguien lo saludo, cuando se dio cuenta que era el jefe de Serena, el cual estaba muy a gusto con su esposa

Cuando vio a Dárien le pregunto qué porque estaba solo, y este le dijo que Serena había tenido que atender otros asuntos, y este le comento que posiblemente había aprovechado que él les había dado la tarde libre

Esto último le cayó como balde de agua fría al moreno y disimulando su desconcierto se despidió y se alejó lo más rápido.

Llegó a su oficina con muchos sentimientos encontrados, no sabía que pensar, así que trato de respirar profundo, y enfocarse en su trabajo para distraerse, después lo platicaría con su amada.

Después de eso siguieron varias negativas, cancelaciones, incluso un viaje de trabajo de dos días, cosa que después averiguo el pelinegro, no era cierto. Cuando lo platicaba con ella, está sólo daba evasivas o de plano se excusaba y se iba inmediato del departamento del moreno.

Así que Dárien puso manos a la obra e investigo a su novia.

Se disfrazó con unos lentes y bigote falso, además de una botarga con la cual disimulaba una gran panza, se puso una peluca de cabello rubio y se dedicó a seguir a su novia por tres días. Pensaba contratar a un detective, pero no, si era realmente que ella le era infiel, quería verlo con sus propios ojos

.

.

.

.

Dárien iba manejando hasta que llego al edificio Starlight, así que estaciono y salió de su coche dirigiéndose a la entrada de dicho lugar. Si bien era un bonito lugar, el portero era muy perezoso y sólo pregunto que a quién iba a ver y cuando el moreno le contesto, lo dejo pasar sin siquiera preguntar si era recibido o no.

Se quedó parado en frente de una puerta de madera, estaba un poco indeciso, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya estaba pensando en anillos y quien sabe que tanta cosa más, así que no se dejaría vencer

Golpeo un poco fuerte la puerta mientras que al otro lado de la puerta le contestaba "ya voy" y espero a ser atendido.

Seiya se quedó por un momento petrificado, el ver a Dárien ahí, no era una buena señal, lo cual indicaba lo obvio, ya los había descubierto, a él y a Serena.

Dárien no espero a ser invitado y sin más penetro el lugar, pasando por el lado del pelinegro de larga coleta y se fue hasta el sillón dónde se sentó.

-¿Qué te pasa Kou, te da mucho gusto verme que te deje sin habla?- decía el ojiazul con burla aunque por dentro la sangre le hervía con ganas de golpearlo

-Así que el gran Dárien Shields se digna a visitarme ¿y puedo saber cuál es el motivo para ser honrado con tal visita?- contestaba Seiya irónico mientras se recargaba en la esquina de la pared del recibidor

-Dejémonos de estupideces y al grano, sé que Serena y tú se entienden muy bien, e incluso hasta sus buenos revolcones se dan- espeto con furia el moreno –pero vengo a proponerte un trato- con una sonrisa maliciosa termino su comentario

Con una gran carcajada el de coleta le contesto –Y bien ¿de qué se trata?

-Vengo a proponerte el ponerte en mi lugar, ahora tú serás el "novio oficial"- recalcando esto último con señas de sus dedos índice y medio de sus manos, -y yo seré el amante, no puedo pedirte que la olvides y te hagas a un lado, porque de cierta forma sé, que tú también la quieres- decía ya un poco más relajado el moreno

-Por favor, ¿Crees que yo me voy a tragar ese cuento?- espetaba Seiya –Yo sí la quiero, en cambio tú…- dejo sin terminar su comentario dando lugar a la duda

-¿Entonces que razón tendría para estar acá? Es más que claro, vamos a competir, y él que gane por fin el amor completo de Serena se hará a un lado sin nada más que hacer, que darse por vencido- retaba el pelinegro muy seguro de sí mismo

-Está bien, me parece aceptable, aunque créeme, ya muy poco falta para que ella por fin se decida por mí- contestaba el otro hombre seguro de sus palabras

-Me haré a un lado por un par de semanas, en ella tendrás tiempo de visitarla a tus anchas Kou, yo sólo la veré esporádicamente como ahora lo has venido haciendo tú y después que el destino sea el que decida- proponía el pelinegro un poco más relajado sin prestar atención a las últimas palabras dichas por Seiya

-ok, como veo, estás dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo ¿no?, sólo después no digas que no te lo advertí, ya que cuando ella esté en mis brazos, ni el más mínimo recuerdo quedará de lo que fue su relación contigo, y entonces sí, seré el novio oficial, sin comillas- contestaba con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción el de coleta

-Así que mañana empecemos, ¿crees que es muy fácil ser el novio de Serena Winston verdad? Cono ceras realmente el lado oscuro de esa caprichosa mujer, a la cual a pesar de todo, la quiero y en un futuro deseo que sea mi esposa- espetaba el pelinegro mientras se levantaba del sofá –así que no sea que él que mañana se vaya seas tú, mi estimado amigo- mientras abría la puerta del departamento

-Pero el que pierda deberá hacerse a un lado y para siempre, deberá aceptarlo, en pocas palabras ser un buen perdedor- ultimaba Seiya mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta disponiéndose a cerrar

-Claro por supuesto, sino que caso tendría el haber venido hasta acá- decía Dárien mientras se retiraba del lugar, sin voltear a ver a su adversario –Si alguno de los se va, que aprenda a perder-

.

.

.

.-

Después de que Dárien apareciera en su departamento de esa manera, había empezado a planear cuales serían sus movimientos, aunque por un lado no sabía si podría confiarse de las palabras del moreno.

Pero al otro día le quedo claro que lo que le había propuesto Dárien no era mentira, estaba dispuesto a jugárselo todo y él no se quedaría atrás.

Serena por una parte estaba aliviada ya que Dárien no había llamado esa mañana para darle los buenos días, a veces la hartaba, si lo quería, pero simplemente le terminaba chocando que fuera así. Salió de su departamento y se fue al trabajo, a la hora de la comida le sorprendió que Seiya hubiera aparecido por allí a invitarla a comer, habían platicado y la pasaron bien.

Conforme pasó el día no recibió ninguna llamada o mensaje de Dárien lo cual de cierta forma le alegraba, en cambio Seiya le mandaba constantes mensajes diciendo que la quería, que no sabía cuánto ansiaba tenerla esa noche en su cama y otras más, fue algo que sin duda la sorprendía, además de otros mensajes y llamadas que recibía de otra persona.

Haciendo caso de las constantes peticiones de Seiya, ella se fue al departamento del de coleta para pasar la noche, más no se percató que alguien a la distancia la observaba preocupado.

Dárien veía como Serena se subía a un taxi y salía con una pequeña maleta, sus sospechas le taladraban la cabeza y un mensaje que recibió de parte de Seiya no fue más que la confirmación. Ya había pasado una semana desde que hiciera ese tonto trato con Seiya, era una locura, no debía de haber pensado ni un momento en eso siquiera, pero ya era tarde y no había vuelta atrás.

Seiya sentía que ya tenía la victoria ganada, la rubia contestaba bien a sus caprichos, aunque parecía que algo le ocultaba, pero bien podría tratarse de algo que tuviera que ver con Dárien, después de todo él también iba a hacer su lucha, así que lo dejo pasar y mientras tenia a la rubia entre sus brazos se durmió.

.

A la siguiente semana Dárien no se quiso quedar atrás y empezó a hacer sus jugadas, así que Serena sin esperárselo, fue asaltada con un beso en la puerta de su departamento por parte de Dárien mientras él la atraía más a su cuerpo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y llevándose a la rubia a la recamara.

A Serena le había encantado la forma tan pasional con la que Dárien había aparecido, hace tiempo que no sentía eso, esa forma en que la hizo sentir, sus besos, sus caricias, los cuales se repitieron continuamente en esa semana. Dárien la tenía en sus manos, estaba seguro de que eso de que Seiya ganará era sólo una ilusión, aunque parecía que Serena algo le ocultaba no quiso tomarle importancia, después de todo podía ser algo que tuviera que ver con el idiota de Kou.

.

Por otra parte Seiya sí que se las veía un poco difícil con Serena, le encantaban tanto los detalles, que el a pesar de estar bien económicamente, se las estaba viendo un poco duras debido a las exigencias de la rubia, entonces ya entendía cuando Dárien le había advertido sobre el lado oscuro de la rubia.

.

Así pasaron las dos semanas en la que los dos hombres se trataban de ganar por completo el amor de la rubia Winston, cada uno hacia sus intentos los cuales tenían más que complacida a la rubia, que no sospechaba nada del trato que ellos dos habían hecho, ya que había algo más que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

.

.

La hora de confrontarla había llegado, acordaron que ninguno la insultaría y que ni entre ellos lo harían, quedarían satisfechos con la respuesta de la rubia, fuera quien fuera el elegido, lo aceptarían, así que Seiya cito a Serena, por ser el que por el momento tomaba el lugar de novio oficial, pero está le daba evasivas y cuando estaban en una cafetería los dos reunidos vieron a la rubia entrar y sin que esta se percatara se acercaron los dos a confrontarla

-Hola Princesa- saludaba Dárien mientras tomaba asiento al lugar derecho de la rubia

-Hola bombón- hacía lo propio Seiya mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado de la rubia

Y sin más soltaron la bomba…

-Entonces bombón elige ¿Dárien o yo? – decía el de coleta tratando de no ser agresivo

Serena se sorprendió por esta pregunta y sobre todo porque ellos estuvieran confrontándola, aunque esperaba que fuera diferente debido a la infidelidad de ella, pero aun así estaba sin palabras

-Como te darás cuenta princesa, ya estaba al tanto de esta situación, y aun así créeme no hay rencores, sabes que te quiero y lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado, pero decide por uno de nosotros dos, ya que el otro está dispuesto hacerse a un lado- hablaba Dárien relajado –además de que no nos gustaría la idea de que otra vez regresaras a trabajar al extranjero-

-es que yo no sé qué decirles- respondía una dudosa rubia

-Por favor bombón no hay rencores y perdónanos por tomar esta medida pero te queremos y que solo sea para uno de nosotros, pero es que no toleramos más el tener que estar pensando que puedes estar en brazos de otro, decide por favor- decía Seiya mientras tomaba sus manos- y por favor como bien dice Shields también no te pienses ir, después de todo hace poco que te tenemos de vuelta acá y queremos que seas tú quien elija, no queremos perderte-

-Discúlpenme chicos pero yo…- pero se interrumpió al ver que un hombre de cabello plateado y tez blanca se acercaba a la mesa en la que estaban reunidos los tres

-Hola mi reina ¿ya tenías rato esperándome? – y cuando se acerco fue consciente de la presencia de los dos -¿y ustedes quiénes son? ¿Te están molestando amor?- pregunto furioso el hombre

-¿Amor?- preguntaron al unísono los dos pelinegros los cuales no creían lo que acababan de escuchar y mirándose al mismo tiempo entre ambos

-No mi amor, ellos solo son un par de amigos que cite acá para presentártelos, él es Dárien y él es Seiya- al tiempo que señalaba a cada uno respectivamente –Dár, Seiya él es Diamante mi esposo- al momento que con una pequeña sonrisa pícara señalaba al aludido

Dárien y Seiya por la impresión ni siquiera eran capaces de hablar, no habían sospechado de tal cosa y menos alguna vez lo habrían imaginado

–Mucho gusto caballeros, como ya les habrá contado mi reina acabo de llegar de Inglaterra, dónde vivíamos y a lo cual mi bunny se me adelanto para venir acá, pero estoy ansioso de estar a solas con ella, ¿me entienden verdad? Así que espero no les moleste si me la robo, hasta luego y que estén bien, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto-

Y así se despidió el peliplateado, tomando a la rubia de la cintura mientras se encaminaban a la salida del establecimiento dejando a un par de pelinegros que por la impresión no pudieron objetar nada

-¿Lo sabias Seiya? ¿Verdad?- pregunto con un gruñido un desilusionado Dárien

-Claro que no, ni siquiera lo imagine, la vi rara últimamente pero pensé que sería por influencia tuya- contesto un Seiya sorprendido

-Esa coneja sí que nos vio la cara a los dos, cuando íbamos a pensar que nosotros seriamos los "otros"- decía Dárien ofuscado haciendo señas con sus manos recalcando la última palabra

-¿Sabes qué? Yo me voy, necesito un trago, ¿qué dices amigo? ¿Me acompañas?- decía el de coleta al momento que se levantaba y se estiraba, para descansar después su mano en el hombro de Dárien

-Yo no soy tú amigo y no me toques- Decía el pelinegro molesto al momento que retiraba la mano que Seiya había puesto sobre su hombro

-Oh vamos, no seas así de aguafiestas, además podríamos serlo ¿o no? Después de todo a los dos nos vieron la cara de… morenos ¿no vez el güero ese desabrido con el que se fue "Bunny"?- decia Seiya recalcando el apodo de la rubia

-Está bien, pero yo escojo el lugar porque tú tienes malos gustos- decía Dárien al momento que se levantaba –Mira que me di cuenta al lugar que llevaste a Serena el otro día a comer y uf que horror, más cuando se encontró la mosca en su crema- comentaba el pelinegro al recordar esa vez que los siguió a ese restaurant que le dio cosa

-Ssshh cállate, yo no tuve la culpa, pues ya era fin de quincena y ya no tenía más dinero para llevarla a un lujoso lugar, esa mujer sí que le gustan los caprichos caros- se quejaba el de coleta al momento que los dos iban saliendo del lugar y se abrazaban por los hombros acompañándose como si fueran los amigos del año

-Ni que me lo digas- le contestaba Dárien –yo te lo advertí, ¿sabes? creo que compadezco al güerejo desabrido, inocente pobre amigo no sabe qué va a sufrir, pero bueno esa ya es otra canción-

Y así entre carcajadas y berreando canciones se marcharon el par de pelinegros abrazados.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, y que les pareció? Les gusto? háganmelo saber, no les gusto pues también jeje, ah perdón se me olvidaba (corro a esconderme por si sacan los tomates) ya protegida, les comento, me inspire en la canción la cual lleva el mismo nombre del fic, no sé si la conozcan, pero habla algo sobre un par de mujeres en la cual una es la esposa y la otra la amante que hacen un trato para cambiar de lugar y ver quién es mejor o al menos a la que ama el hombre en cuestión saben? No es de mi gusto en sí la canción, pero el otro día que por casualidad la escuchaba se me ocurrió un fic con ella, el cual originalmente lo quería hacer para un triángulo a base de Dárien, pero después se me ocurrió que fuera para una Serena media loquita con sus dos galanes, pero al transcurso de que escuchaba la letra de esta canción me dije; ajá esas dos haciendo su trato y todo y para que al último el tarado se quede con otra xDD y pues ahí fue dónde entro la loquita y los dos ignorantes; mi corazón mamocho me golpeo un poco, pero al fin entendió que sólo es una loca idea. Así que espero que les haya gustado, que me hayan entendido sobre todo y que sea cual sea su opinión me la hagan saber. Gracias por el tiempo que tomaron en leer mi locura, espero que estén bien y que Dios los bendiga.**

**Muchos besos y abrazos**

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤****Mary****  
**


End file.
